Lo que son las cosas
by Beth NorthmanSalvatore Espanol
Summary: Lo que son las cosas, cuando se ama de verdad, no se puede escapar... Katherine encuentra a Stefan besando a otra o por lo menos eso es lo que ella cree... Se va de Mystic Falls con intención de olvidarlo. Un año después una tragedia la hace volver. ¿Habrá sido capaz de olvidar a Stefan?


**Título:** _Lo que son las cosas._

**Sinopsis: **Katherine cree que Stefan le está siendo infiel. Por eso huye de Mystic Falls… cuando regresa al funeral de sus padres al año siguiente… aún no ha podido olvidarlo, ni él a ella. Lo que son las cosas.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW. La canción "Lo que son las cosas" que interpreta Ednita Nazario y cuyo autor es Luis Ángel Márquez tampoco me pertenece.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Song Fic basado en "Lo que son las cosas" de Luis Ángel Márquez

Rated: 18 +

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Intercambio de parejas.

El fic tiene 2159 palabras.

* * *

_Yo ¿qué puedo decir?  
Nada a mi favor  
Si se fue contigo el amor  
Yo, al igual que tu  
Jamás te olvide... lo que son las cosas  
Esta vida sin ti no es nada  
Esta vida si tú no estás  
es desesperada, equivocada... sin tu amor_

_Luis Ángel Márquez_

– Hola, Damon– saludo ella– ¿Esta Stefan? – pregunto mientras entraba por la puerta, Damon le esbozo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, desde que ella se había decidido por Stefan, él siempre se dedicaba a molestarla.

– En la biblioteca cuñadita – le respondió él, con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Cómo esta Elena?

–Bien – le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, lo que vio ahí le explico el tono burlón de Damon, Stefan no estaba solo, Rosalyn estaba con él, bueno… más bien sobre él, casi le mordía la boca mientras lo abrazaba, besándolo, él tenía la camisa desabrochada, cuando Rosalyn la vio entrar ella comenzó a forcejear con el cinturón de él. Ella solamente pudo llevarse la mano a la boca, para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, y susurrar – Stefan – y salir corriendo de ahí. Solo quería huir, huir de ahí.

_Damon y Stefan, Katherine y Elena, eran un cuarteto singular, las dos hermanas se la habían pasado brincando de un hermano a otro en innumerables ocasiones, no parecían decidirse con cual se iba a quedar cada una, y ellos estaban felices de tenerlas a las dos. Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando ellas se habían amenazado mutuamente. _

_– __Katherine, ya estoy harta de este juego, quiero a Damon y no quiero que te acerques más a él, o pobre de ti – espeto Elena._

_Al mismo tiempo que Katherine decía – Elena, ya estoy harta de este juego, quiero a Stefan y no quiero que te acerques más a él, o pobre de ti– al escucharse las dos hermanas rieron al unísono. _

_Y en la mansión de los Salvatore, Stefan le decía a Damon que el ya no quería jugar asi, que él se había enamorado de Katherine y que no quería seguir compartiéndola con él, ni estar más con Elena. Damon por su parte, desde la muerte de su madre hace 10 años, se había rodeado de una coraza de insensibilidad que no le importaba, compartir a su novia con quien fuera, (y menos si este era su hermanito) siempre y cuando también compartieran con él. Y esta nueva situación que quería su hermano no le agradaba, decía que dos eran mejor que una, y las gemelas Gilbert eran guapísimas, no estaba totalmente dispuesto a conformarse con una, aunque tenía que admitir que a veces, solo a veces no le agradaba la idea de que Stefan estuviera con Elena._

_Bueno dejemos las cosas así, Damon no iba a conformarse con una, asi tuviera que sobornar a alguien para que alejara a Stefan de Katherine. Él creía, que si su hermano no quería seguir compartiendo entonces él quería a las dos para él. Lo que no había contemplado era que ellas, tampoco querían compartirlos. Por eso urdió su plan para separar a Stefan de Katherine, le pago a Rosalyn para que acosara y si era posible se acostara con su hermano. Para Rosalyn no imponía ningún sacrificio, era sabido por todos que estaba que se moría por Stefan. _

Huir, Katherine decidió huir. Manejo apresuradamente a su casa, tomo su mochila y empaco unas cuantas cosas. Garabateo un recado para sus padres, que dejo en la mesilla que estaba en la entrada.

**_Mamá, Papá:_**

**_Tengo mucho que pensar. Me voy del pueblo. Stefan me traiciono. Y no creo poder lidiar con verlo todos los días en la escuela. No se preocupen por mí, llevo dinero, y tengo el auto. Tratare de mantenerme en contacto, si necesito algo buscare a John. Los quiero._**

**_Katherine._**

Elena entro en la casa, y encontró la nota de su hermana. ¿Qué había pasado, Stefan y Damon habían parecido muy conformes cuando les dijeron que ya no iban a intercambiar o compartir más? ¿Qué quería decir eso de que Stefan la había traicionado?, eso lo iba a averiguar enseguida. Se dio la vuelta para volver a salir por la puerta, ir a la mansión y enfrentar a Stefan. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Stefan jadeante.

– ¿Esta Katherine? – pregunto a punto de perder el aliento por la carrera.

– No– espeto Elena, muy enojada– se ha ido.

–¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – pregunto él ansioso.

– No sé, solo sé que se ha ido– dijo ella con los ojos llenos de furia.

–¿A dónde Elena? ¿A dónde? Necesito hablar con ella. – dijo Stefan agarrándola con sus manos de los brazos, zangoloteándola y levantándola levemente del suelo.

En eso llego Damon, con una sonrisa, preguntando por Katherine, también. No espero encontrarse a Elena y a Stefan casi discutiendo, su plan era "consolar" a Katherine y después se ocuparía de convencer a Elena de que lo mejor para los tres era estar juntos, o por lo menos eso creía él. Elena de momento hizo una mueca. Pero Damon se dio cuenta de la situación y cambio su actitud.

– Eres un IDIOTA, ella se fue, dejo una nota diciendo que la habías traicionado – Fue lo que alcanzo a oír Damon.

– Cariño, – le dijo a Elena, – Katherine fue a buscar a Stefan, a la casa. Él estaba en la biblioteca con Rosalyn. No haciendo nada bueno me imagino. –dijo con sorna.

–CÁLLATE, Damon– Espeto Stefan. – NECESITO hablar con Katherine, lo que vio no es lo que parece.

– ¿y qué exactamente fue lo que vio? – pregunto Elena arqueando la ceja inquisitivamente.

Stefan bajo la mirada, Damon amplio su sonrisa. – Vio a Rosalyn besándome. –

– Y tu muy sacrificado, muy dejado– dijo Elena con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz – no te vasto con tenerla a ella, querías seguir teniendo dos novias. Vámonos Damon. –

Tomó de la mano a Damon, que le dedico una sonrisa casi triunfal a su hermano, se tendría que ocupar de buscar a Katherine después, para ofrecerle el mejor de los consuelos, una tarde con él en la cama.

Pasaron los días y Elena recibía continuos mensajes de texto de Katherine nunca diciendo donde estaba, cambiando cada semana de teléfono. Miranda y Grayson se ausentaban la última semana de cada mes, dejando a sus otros dos hijos al cuidado de Jenna, para buscar a Katherine, en las diferentes ciudades donde habían escuchado rumores que estaban John e Isobel, padres biológicos de las gemelas, siempre sin resultados favorables. Damon buscaba a Katherine al principio pero después se dio cuenta que no la necesitaba, que solo amaba a Elena, con ella, solo con ella era feliz. Stefan no soportaba el acoso de Rosalyn, a pesar de que un principio intento que ella le ayudara a olvidar a Katherine, pero el solo hecho de que ella había sido la causante de que Katherine se fuera lo hacía soberanamente difícil.

Once meses después cerca de navidad Elena recibió un mensaje de texto de su hermana.

"Elena, diles a mamá y a papá que estoy bien. Encontré a John y a Isobel me estoy quedando con ellos en su casa. Tengo un novio, se llama Gregor, es lindo, pero no es Stefan. A Stefan aun lo amo, no sé si algún día podre olvidarlo. Espero que tú y Damon estén bien. Mantendré este teléfono por 3 horas más si quieres enviarme un mensaje de texto. Los extraño a todos"

Elena, no supo que responder. Todos en el pueblo sabían que Stefan, desde que se había ido Katherine, se había dedicado a brincar de chica en chica, tal como lo había hecho Damon antes de que ellos comenzaran su juego de cuatro. Damon hasta estar con ellas había sido el más mujeriego de ellos. Stefan era un solitario. Damon ni si quiera se dio cuenta en el momento que su hermano, Katherine y el resto de las personas del pueblo, pasaron a ser un cero a la izquierda, Elena era todo su mundo. Ahora Damon, solo tenía ojos para Elena, y Stefan se dedicaba a ahogar su dolor en Bourbon, y Chicas. Elena, pensó que lo mejor era dejar que Katherine tratara de ser feliz con Gregor. A veces Damon se sentía culpable, pero se decía a si mismo que él no había obligado a Stefan a besar a Rosalyn, y tampoco lo estaba obligando ahora a salir con Rebekah.

"Todos, bien, gracias. Papá y Mamá salen a buscarte la semana que entra, esperan encontrarte antes de navidad." Como hacían sus padres la última semana de cada mes desde que se fue Katherine, solo que esta vez la buscarían la semana antes ya que querían encontrar a su hija antes de navidad.

Katherine no respondió el mensaje.

Ellos salieron a buscar a Katherine. Y como ya comenzaban las nevadas, quedaron atrapados por una tormenta cerca de Atlanta. Grayson perdió el control del auto y se voltearon, para cuando alguien reparo en el auto, era demasiado tarde. Grayson había muerto desangrado y de hipotermia, las dos cosas combinadas, no se supo que lo mato primero, y Miranda debido a las heridas internas ya que no había sido capaz de salir del automóvil.

Sonó el teléfono, Jenna contesto.

– Bueno, sí está hablando a casa de la familia Gilbert… sí, soy el adulto responsable, ¿cómo? ¿Está seguro? Sí, partimos para allá lo más pronto posible. – dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sillón, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Elena que bajaba de su dormitorio.

–Al parecer tu mamá y tu papá murieron en un accidente automovilístico cerca de Atlanta. Debemos ir a reconocer los cuerpos. ¿Has sabido algo de Katherine? – pregunto Jenna, después le marco a Alaric.

–Hace una semana, recibí un mensaje, se los enseñe a mamá y papá. – Respondió Elena en estado de shock. Mientras le marcaba a Damon.

Damon y Alaric llegaron un poco más tarde.

Katherine sabiendo que se acercaban las fiestas envió otro mensaje de su celular nuevo a Elena.

"Espero que todos estén bien, los extraño, me comunico en Navidad"

Elena sin pensarlo mucho contesto.

"Papá y Mamá, tuvieron un accidente cerca de Atlanta. Vamos para allá."

Katherine se encontraba en Atlanta.

"Estoy en Atlanta ¿En qué hospital, están?" respondió. Elena no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía responder al mensaje de Katherine. Damon le quito el teléfono, mientras la abrazaba.

"Te vemos en 2 horas en la estación de policía." Escribió Damon sin decir más.

Lo que paso después es como un manchón en la mente de los chicos, reconocieron los cuerpos y pidieron que los enviaran a Mystic Falls. Katherine decidió regresar con ellos.

El día del servicio fúnebre en la iglesia, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, excepto Stefan. Sabía que Katherine había regresado, pero no quería verla, pensaba que ella tendría novio nuevo, y estaría con ella en el sepelio.

Días después del entierro, Katherine decidió ir al grill, se encontraba triste y sola en su casa, tenía que salir a despejarse.

En cuanto entro al grill pudo ver a un Stefan, demacrado, con barba crecida y ahogado de borracho. Trato de evitarlo pero él también la había visto a ella. Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado cerca de la barra y fue a su encuentro.

– ¿Cómo estás? Siento lo de tus padres– dijo él arrastrando la lengua. Y agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

– No estoy bien pero tampoco estoy del todo mal, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – respondió ella.

– ¿qué puedo decir?, Nada a mi favor, si se fue contigo el amor. ¿Qué te extraño y no soy feliz sin ti?, ¿qué te amo? – dijo el tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero en su lugar solo salió una mueca.

– Me doy cuenta que no eres feliz, que no andas bien, lo tuyo con Rosalyn, no resulto. – dijo ella algo irónica, tratando de mantener una pose dura.

– Nunca, hubo nada con Rosalyn– respondió él.

– Pero entonces, lo que vi. –

– lo que viste fue a Rosalyn, brincando sobre mi después de haberme engañado para que "estudiáramos" juntos, cuando en realidad ella no quería estudiar. –

– pero si casi te estaba encuerando. – dijo ella.

–Exactamente, pero solo ella a mí, me agarro desprevenido fue cuestión de solo segundos, justo en el momento que entrabas. No te importo, no pediste explicación y al irte de aquí, me dejo llorando tu adiós, ¿y tú has sido feliz? – tratando de sonreír. Habiendo decidido que si ella le decía que era feliz se alejaría para siempre.

Katherine no pudo más, las lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas – ¿Qué puedo decir? Al igual que tu jamás te olvide… que te quiero más que hace un año atrás…

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Stefan. Se acercó y la beso.

Stefan amaba a Katherine, Katherine amaba a Stefan y esta vez no iban a permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Lo que son las cosas, cuando se ama de verdad, no se puede escapar.


End file.
